


Hook, Line and Sinker

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: One-Offs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, M/M, Oblivious Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Nights, Peter Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a Little Shit, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles is a natural leader, but close enough, maybe not his best, scott is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: "I am the authority here and you will listen to me, Peter.”“Sure.” Peter showed his teeth and Stiles is preparing to break up a fist fight. “Because I make a habit of obeying authority and doing as I’m told.”





	Hook, Line and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> heheh- two fics uploaded not too far apart? is this magic? is someone holding a gun to my head? am I procrastinating? ;) 
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

Stiles didn’t always enjoy pack meetings, despite popular opinion. While he didn’t hate them, sometimes he could have gone without the bitch fight that always seems to come about when Peter was involved. Scott, that beautiful sweet idiot, didn’t seem to get that Peter was always trying to rile him up, nothing more nothing less. Peter was just trying to get someone to rise to his bait and sure Scott wasn’t the only one to react to it but he always seemed to be the most entertaining when he did. Like right now for example.

 

“-Peter we can’t just kill them!”

 

For context, Peter was suggesting they kill the witches that had rocked up into town… they were morally ambiguous and had very sharp kitchenware. Stiles should know.

 

“While I see your point…” Peter smirked. “I also recognise that it’s a stupid one and you should too.”

 

There it is. The hook. That little line followed by the slight tilt of his head and an overly friendly smirk that conveys something Stiles can only describe as southern hospitality. Sharp, open and unwanted. And Stiles loves it. It's vicious and cunning but not harmful, like a puppy bite, Peter is playing a game, his game, one that he has perfected to a ‘T’. Sure it’s an unfair match because he’s never told anyone the rules, but that’s half the fun, watching as your playmate struggles to understand what’s going on and Stiles is sure that Peter would commend anyone if they figured out how to win it.

 

“It’s not a stupid point!” Scott’s pouting, whether he knows it or not he is because he’s taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker. Hopeless. “Killing people is wrong, and they have done nothing to us yet.”

 

“May I remind you that they did kidnap and threaten Stiles, or have you forgotten about that?” Peter went from joking to serious so very quickly that Stiles swore he would get whiplash. “Better yet, does that not classify as ‘something happening to us’ yet?”

 

Oh. But this isn't playing. Peter was being deadly serious and Stiles sees that now. What he had regarded as playful bite what protective instinct regarding a real threat. Which means that… he’s protecting Stiles.

 

Stiles feels tingly. Look it’s not lost on him that he’s Peters favourite, it doesn’t take a genius to work that one out considering that Peter often busts into the loft carrying presents for Stiles and a declaration of ‘you're my favourite’. But Stiles still feels giddy that Peter genuinely cares about him.

 

“But- yo- UGH.” Scott gapped. “We’re not killing them, I’ll go with Isaac and ask them to leave.”

 

“Pft, because they’re going to listen to you,” Peter snarked. “Big bad true alpha is going to scare off century-old witches.”

 

It’s at this point that Scott gets up from his place on the couch. He wasn’t relaxed to begin with but now he’s actively getting closer to Peter, stride after stride, to the point that Peter has to crane his head back to look at Scott, it’s a power play and both Stiles and Peter know this. Everyone had tensed when Peter interjected but it’s now that Stiles is tense in his own seat, fingers fiddling quickly against the hem of his flannel shirt.  

 

"I am the authority here and you will listen to me, Peter.”

 

“Sure.” Peter showed his teeth and Stiles is preparing to break up a fist, _fang_ , fight. “Because I make a habit of obeying authority and doing as I’m told.”

 

Scott puffs up at that, his eyes flickering between Alpha-red and dark brown and Stiles knows where this is going and is determined to stop it before it even starts. He jumps up and puts space between Scott and Peter.

 

“Okay that’s enough,” Stiles shoots a pointed look at both Scott and Peter, who was looking smug for a second before Stiles pulled him into the reprimanding. “Both of you.”

 

“But– ”

 

Stiles cuts Scott off. “Nope, don’t wanna hear it.”

 

There was a slight relief in tension when Stiles steps up and cuts off their line of sight to each other, almost as though all of the pack simultaneously took a breath as Stiles took control. If he had learnt anything from his dad, it was that to cut up a fight between two dominant males you cut off their line of sight because its most often a sure-fire way to distract them- well that and how not to shoot himself in the foot. While he’s pretty sure that by cutting his line of sight from Scott doesn’t actually do anything for Peter who is still sitting unaffected as ever with one leg crossed at the ankles, he watches as Scott takes a step back and reassess what he’s doing. Good, that means what Stiles is doing is working. The pack had stayed silent during their ‘discussion’ and had been sending Stiles looks ever since it started.

 

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” Stiles clapped his hands to make sure they were paying attention, some of them jumped at the sudden sound. “We are going to talk to the witches–”

 

Peter cuts him off. “Why are we listening to Scott? You know he’s an idiot right?”

 

“Thanks for your contributions, they’re entirely unnecessary and also extremely rude.” Peter gives Stiles a look that’s two parts too many entertained and one part proud. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Stiles threw a playful and venom-less look at Peter. “We are going to talk to the witches and if they don’t listen we will make them… it’s the best of both worlds.”

 

“Like Hannah-Montana?” Erica quips.

 

“Exactly like Hannah-Montana!”

 

The tension was relieved. Everyone seemed to be pleased with the outcome and as everything was settling down Stiles packed up his things and left, dragging Peter with him. There was no way he’d leave the most antagonising person in a room filled with gullible wolves. They make it halfway down the stairs before Peter cages him against the wall of the staircase-landing. Both arms positioned to block Stiles in as though he would try and escape, but Stiles simply huffs, throws both arms around Peters' neck and leans up to kiss his asshole boyfriend. Peter growls into the kiss and then rests his head against the crook of Stiles' throat, breathing long and deep, getting scent-drunk on Stiles peculiar perfume.    

 

“You know you would make an excellent alpha wolf.” Peter nips at Stiles' throat to bring emphasis to his point and is rewarded with Stiles yipping above him.

 

“Yes I know,” Stiles runs his hands against Peters back, hands tracing up into his immaculate hair, earning himself another nip. “And I also know that you’re insufferable.”

 

Peter chuckles against him and Stiles can feel his chest vibrate with a laugh that is not his own. “I’ve been told a couple times before that I’m quite charming so I don’t know where you’re getting your data from but it’s probably wrong.”

 

“A couple times, like you don’t know the exact number.”

 

“26.”

 

“Knew it.”

 

“Of course you did dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos and comment on your way out and make sure to check out what else I've written if you feel like it! <3


End file.
